14 DIAS
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Soarin el co-capitán de los Wonderbolt tiene una vida aparentemente normal, pero la llegada de una carta de sus padres pondra su mundo de cabeza, y ahora con solo 14 días Soarin deberá enamorar a cierta pegaso de crin arco iris o decirle adiós a los Wonderbolt


**BUENAS A TODOS ESTE ES UN NUEVO FIC QUE ME VINO A LA MENTE LUEGO DE ALGUNAS COSAS QUE PENSÉ ESTANDO EN UN PASEO Y LUEGO DE VER ALGUNAS PIC DE SOARIN DASH ASI QUE PUES PUBLICO ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

** AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**= A TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE MI PEQUEÑO PONNY**

**= A MI PRIMA SANDRA QUIEN ME LLEVO A ESE PASEO**

**= A Moonlit flight UN GRAN DIBUJANTE DE DEVIANTART**

**= A TINULEAF OTRA GRAN DIBUJANTE**

**= A ANHELL POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL**

**= A LAHONESTIDADENMI POR QUE SIN SU AYUDA NO ME HABRIA ANIMADO A SUBIR EL FIC**

**= Y A TODAS LAS OTRAS PERSONAS QUE ME CONOCEN Y QUE POR FALTA DE ESPACIO NO PUEDO PONER SUS NOMBRES PERO IGUALMENTE GRACIAS**

**= FINALMENTE A DIOS**

* * *

Los cielos encima de un estadio de ciudad Nimbo habían sido el punto de reunión de una gran cantidad de ponys, pegasos y unicornios entre los que destacaban las mane six y las princesas Celestia y Luna para la presentación oficial del nuevo miembro de los wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash. Y así era después de haber pasado por un arduo entrenamiento en la academia de los wonderbolt, y una dura preparación ya como miembro de soporte, la pegaso de crin arcoíris por fin había sido admitida como miembro oficial del equipo y esta iba a ser su primera presentación en público, por lo cual la pony en cuestión se encontraba algo nerviosa, sus compañeros de presentación dos yeguas conocidas como Surprise y Blaze junto a un semental llamado Fire Streak le dijeron que se lo tomara con calma y que se divirtiera lo cual tranquilizo un poco a la pegaso cyan, y para hacerle pensar en otra cosa Fire Streak se dio el lujo de tocarle las caderas a Rainbow Dash quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante el acto de su compañero de equipo.

- Es solo para que pienses en otra cosa niña…recuerda las presentaciones son divertidas así que calmate…

Rainbow se tomo dicha respuesta con un poco de incredulidad cuando se dio la señal de salida a escena, mientras tanto en las tribunas dos veteranos de los Wonderbolt, la capitán Spitfire y su co - capitán Soarin estaban esperando la presentación al parecer con la misma ansiedad que los otros ponys allí presentes.

- Ey Soarin-bufo un poco la capitana de los wonderbolt-has estado un tanto ansioso…tranquilízate lo harán bien…

- Sé que lo harán bien-en la cara del pegaso de crin azul se veía un gesto de nerviosismo mientras respondía a su capitana-pero es su primera presentación oficial…me sentiría más seguro si me hubieses asignado a su equipo…

- Escucha Soarin si lo hice es porque Rainbow Dash tiene que desligarse de ser tu sombra…le has entrenado bien durante estos 7 meses y por lo que vi en los ensayos y las practicas te puedo asegurar que era tiempo que la pequeña Rainbow Dash tenga su momento de brillar por si misma…sin tener que depender de seguirte el paso todo el tiempo…

- De todas maneras…Rainbow Dash se sentiría más tranquila si hubiese estado a su lado…

- Por eso mismo, se volvió muy dependiente de seguir tus movimientos, cuando entro al equipo seguía su propio ritmo, iba según sus instintos, era creativa, lo cual no fue malo pero le faltaba disciplina cosa que tu se lo diste pero eso trajo de que perdiese aquella chispa que la hacía brillar en sus primeros días, así que era la única manera de que Rainbow Dash vuelva a ser la de antes…que recupere el carisma que la caracteriza y que la hizo digna de pertenecer a nuestro equipo así que prepárate para el espectáculo…

El pegaso cyan nunca lo había pensado así y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, cuando Rainbow Dash llego al equipo había sido una pegaso muy talentosa pero problemática, y el mismo Soarin perdió muchas veces la paciencia por enseñarle a Rainbow Dash como ser disciplinada, y aunque tomo su tiempo Rainbow Dash aprendió la lección, pero el pegaso se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado la mano y cuando quiso remediarlo había sido algo tarde, por lo que la idea de su capitán de darle a Rainbow su propio equipo y darle total liberalidad en la presentación parecía que era la única forma de hacer que volviese a ser la de antes.

Una señal fue dada y el presentador hizo su aparición sobre una nube anunciando el inicio de la presentación, y ante la mirada de todos los wonderbolt salieron en perfecta sincronía haciendo un vuelo en forma de "V", seguidamente Blaze y Fire Streak se separaron del grupo y crearon parte de un listón aéreo en el cielo el cual fue terminado por Rainbow Dash y Surprie tras lo cual el lazo hizo eclosión liberando un montón de chispas multicolor, seguidamente los pegasos se alinearon en fila para luego realizar un descenso en caída lateral pasando por varios aros aunque para sorpresa general Rainbow Dash se adelanto a velocidad sónica a un sector donde no había aro creando una Rainplosión Sonica la cual fue atravesado en el centro por sus compañeros de equipo quienes debido al aro adquirieron colores multicolores en sus uniformes al tiempo que ascendían en seguidilla de la pegaso de crin arco iris.

Luego de aquella demostración Rainbow Dash giro alrededor de 3 pilares de nubes creando 3 huracanes multicolores los cuales fueron en ascenso debido a la intervención de sus compañeros, los cuales al haberse elevando a cierta altura dejaron los pilares a la deriva mientras Rainbow Dash voló en punto de colisión sobre los huracanes luego hubo una fuerte explosión multicolor tras lo cual los fragmentos de los pilares cayeron al suelo revelando que habían tenido núcleo de cerámica por dentro, los cuales al caer cayeron en perfecta simetría dando forma a las estatuas de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna.

La multitud grito eufórica ante aquello pero no habían terminado de aplaudir la presentación inicial cuando vieron que Surprise iba volando con una pelota entre sus cascos delanteros la cual hizo girar por un lapso de tiempo tras lo cual la pelota comenzó a aplanarse en su eje hasta formar una especie de disco, luego Rainbow dash se paro encima del disco usando una de sus patas a gran velocidad pero sin que el disco se rompiera a pesar de la presión ejercida por ambas pegasos, dicha situación se mantuvo por un lapso de tiempo ejerciendo presión sobre el disco mientras que sus compañeros generaban una especie de esfera de nubes lo cual impedía ver a Surprise y Rainbow Dash, la esfera estuvo un rato indemne mientras que los otros wonderbolt comenzaron a hacer maniobras en torno a la esfera por un período de tiempo de 1 minuto luego de lo cual la esfera de nubes blancas paso a ser negra.

Luego un montón de destellos comenzó a romper la esfera y luego algo parecido a dos ondas en choque se generaron del núcleo de la esfera de nubes, siendo uno de color dorado y el otro multicolor el cual se disperso en el aire creando el espectro de una aurora boreal mientras que Rainbow Dash y Surprise salieron unidas con el disco entre sus cascos recibiendo una gran ovación por parte de los presentes. Pero Rainbow Dash alzo de nuevo vuelo esta vez seguida por sus compañeros, luego Rainbow Dash comenzó a hacer circunferencias creando aros multicolores alrededor de Blaze quien comenzó a girar alrededor de sí misma dentro de aquellos aros mientras que Surprise y Fire Streak giraron de manera lineal estando uno en persecución del otro creando dos aros de color dorado y el otro de un rojo encendido.

Luego de unos momentos de haber hecho giros Rainbow Dash creó alrededor de Blaze una especie de célula multicolor para luego ascender momento en los cuales Surprise y Fire Streak ascendieron nuevamente en persecución de Rainbow Dash tras lo cual la célula multicolor hizo implosión haciendo un imponente flash que literalmente cegó a casi todos los ponys presentes, cuando el flash ceso apareció Blaze con su traje destellando un intenso color multicolor debido a la implosión generada por el cesar de su giro a alta velocidad dentro de la célula multicolor.

La multitud estallo de júbilo incluso la misma Spitfire tuvo que admitir que aquella demostración había salido mucho mejor de lo que estaba programada pero cuando todos pensaron que había terminado Rainbow dash realizó una nueva Rainplosión Sonica creando un arco iris el cual corono el estadio al tiempo que Blaze y Surprise crearon alrededor del arco dos líneas creando la silueta de medio circulo en el cielo y luego vieron como Fire Streak y Rainbow Dash volaron en punto de colisión sobre la línea del medio circulo revelando que había dos cuerdas muy finas escondidas entre las estelas de humo dejadas por Surprise y Blaze, las cuales usaron Rainbow Dash y Fire Streak para darse impulso al aire salieron disparados a una velocidad mucho mayor que la que hubiesen logrado por si solos para luego descender a gran velocidad creando otra rainplosión sónica que tapo toda la cúpula del estadio para luego hacer un vuelo en descenso mientras giraban en sincronía creando un pilar giratorio por cuya base entraron los 4 wonderbolt.

Hubo un momento de expectativa luego del cual el pilar circular fue deshaciéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastros de los Wonderbolt lo cual extraño al publico de súbito los 4 wonderbolt salieron por las mismas puertas por donde habían iniciado su presentación inicial escribiendo en el centro del estadio "Wonderbolts". Para luego descender de manera simetrica uno por uno dando terminada la presentación.

El público se quedo mudo por un momento y luego estallo en aplausos y vivas para los wonderbolt, incluso la misma princesa Celestia se había quedado muda ante dicha presentación, de otro lado Rainbow Dash no cabía de júbilo, por fin su sueño de ser parte del equipo de sus héroes y ser ovacionada y reconocida no por ser una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, ni por haber salvado Equestria, sino por su habilidad de vuelo, para ella podría decirse que este había sido el mejor día de toda su vida.

Terminada la presentación y ya en camerinos de las yeguas, Blaze y Surprise estaban que celebraban con la nueva del equipo por la presentación realizada mientras que Fire Streak por su lado era felicitado por sus similares, el jolgorio duro unos momentos hasta que se dio la orden de reunion de todos los Wonderbolt fuera de camerinos, los pegasos salieron y se reunieron donde habían convenido luego entraron a escena Spitfire y Soarin haciendo que los otros wonderbolt guardasen la compostura.

- Tranquilos chicos pueden seguir celebrando solo vine a felicitarles por tan exelente trabajo…y sobre todo a ti Rainbow Dash…

- Gracias capitán-respondió algo apenada la pegaso de crin multicolor-me alegro que le gustase la presentación…

- No seas modesta Rainbow Dash hiciste un gran trabajo el día de hoy…dejaste muy en alto el honor de nuestro equipo y la respuesta la tienes en los ponys allá afuera que esperan verlos para felicitarles en persona…así que mejor se preparan para la conferencia de prensa…

Todos los wonderbolt asintieron y luego se comenzaron a preparar, por su lado Soarin se acerco a Rainbow Dash para felicitarle de manera personal-

- Ey Rainbow…-dijo Soarin acercándose a la pegaso Cyan-felicidades estuviste fantástica allá afuera…

- Pues gracias maestro…lo que hice hoy no lo hubiese podido lograr si no fuese porque se tomo la molestia de entrenarme personalmente…

- Nada de eso, talento tenías y sigues teniéndolo lo único que hice fue darte las bases para que dicho talento salga a relucir por completo…

- Lose pero debo pedirte disculpas por las veces que te hice enojar…

- Bueno también no debí ser muy estricto y reconozco que me sobrepase algunas veces, pero quería que entiendas que ser un wonderbolt es una gran responsabilidad…y que como tal la disciplina es necesaria…pero no lo es todo…hay que saber divertirse…

- Lo entiendo...-en el rostro de la pegaso hubo un leve rubor y por un momento oculto la mirada en su crin-gracias maestro…

Dicho esto la pegaso salió rápidamente de ese lugar rápidamente dejando a Soarin un tanto pensativo por la actitud de Rainbow, cuando en eso Spitfire se le acerco por un lado de manera un tanto maliciosa.

- Y bien que tenemos aquí…

- Spitfire…que haces aquí…

- Hello…soy la capitana del equipo no…y puedo entrar aquí cuando desee…si querías un poco de privacidad con Dashie como que debiste cerrar la puerta o buscar un lugarcito más privado no?

- No es lo que parece…

- Sí como no-repuso Spitifire-tabas tuteando a Rainbow…muy mal Soarin…no te niego a que te relaciones con quien quieras pero tu compañera de equipo y además tu discípula…algunos pueden pensar que eres un asalta cunas…

- De que hablas-en la cara de Soarin se notaba el nerviosismo en grado extremo-ella y yo solo somos amigos…la veo como una hermana menor…-todo esto fue dicho mientras Soarin estaba muy nervioso y sudando en demasía debido a que Spitfire no le dejaba de ver con una mirada un tanto acusatoria-no es lo que piensas…deja de pensar en eso¡

- Tranquilo galán…no sé porque te enojas si como dices Rainbow es para ti solo una hermana no deberías hacerte tanto problema…pero si te gusta díselo de frente y sin tapujos…es una buena chica…y no es justo que por tu tonta inseguridad la pongas tan nerviosa…piensa que posiblemente ella esté pasando por un momento mucho peor de lo que tú estás…

Soarin se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de Spitfire, su capitán había vuelto a tener razón, posiblemente le gustase en verdad Rainbow Dash y no se había dado cuenta, pero había una parte de él que negaba dicha posibilidad por lo cual se sentía confundido acerca de lo que sentía por Rainbow Dash.

- Gracias Spit…

- De nada ahora vamos tenemos una conferencia de prensa que dar así que cambia esa cara…y te recomiendo que de momento guardes un poco de distancia de Rainbow, al menos mientras dura la entrevista…no quiero que se ponga nerviosa a la hora de la conferencia de prensa…

- Está bien…

- Y si aceptas que te gusta espero que al menos me hagas madrina en tu boda…

- OYE¡

Grito Soarin antes de que la pegaso de crin color de fuego dejara los vestidores dejando al Wonderbolt muy avergonzado. Durante la conferencia de prensa no hubo mucho de relevante, las preguntas y fotografías fueron más hacia los wonderbolt que se presentaron y sobre todo para Rainbow Dash quien ahora podría comprender la timidez que sentía Fluttershy, así que en varias ocasiones tuvo que ser sacada de apuros por Surprise. Acabada la ronda de preguntas, toma de fotos y autógrafos respectivos los wonderbolt se retiraron de la sala de conferencia.

No quedaba ya más cosas por hacer ese día y los Wonderbolt iban a recibir las ultimas notificaciones por parte de su capitán antes de retirarse, la ultima en reunirse con ellos fue Rainbow Dash a quienes los aficionados y paparazis no dejaron tranquila en ningún momento. Con todo el equipo reunido Spitfire comenzó a dar las rondas de las siguientes presentaciones, actividades y los respectivos horarios de entrenamiento así como jornadas de vacaciones.

En medio de dicha faena una pegaso gris y de crin dorada descendió cerca de la capitana de los Wonderbolt causando un poco de alboroto debido a que se estrello de cabeza contra la capitana de los Wonderbolt quedando ambas en una incómoda posición.

- Derpy-dijo la Wonderbolt sacándose a la pegaso gris de encima-es la séptima vez en la semana y apenas es martes…

- Lo siento Spitfire…-se disculpo la pony de correo-pero con todo eso de la presentación me olvide que tenía que entregarles el correo respectivo…tu sabes…el correo siempre debe llegar a tiempo…

- De acuerdo…-dijo de manera más calmada la capitana de los wonderbolt quien conocía a Derpy de tiempo atrás-bueno cumple tu deber…

- Sí-contesto la pegaso gris dejando su bolsa de correo en el suelo y luego sacar un fajo de cartas relativamente grandes-estas son para ustedes…las ordene alfabéticamente…

- De acuerdo eres muy amable Derpy…bueno es todo entonces…

- Ah espera casi olvido-dijo la pegaso gris sacando una carta de su cola esta tenía un logotipo similar al del uniforme de los Wonderbolt aunque los diseños de las alas y el relámpagos eran un tanto diferentes-esta es en extremo importante…la mandan para Soarin...

Los veteranos de los wonderbolt quienes reconocieron el sobre se rieron al ver el sobre cosa que la nueva del equipo no comprendía

- Haber todos¡ Si tienen tiempo de reirse espero que tengan tiempo para darle 50 vueltas al estadio a menos de que guarden silencio¡

Ante dicha amenaza todo el equipo se cayo mientras que Derpy termino por sacar los ultimos fajos de cartas de sus alforjas.

- Bien es todo Derpy?  
- Si Spitfire...  
- Muy bien puedes retirarte entonces...  
- Entendido¡

Diciendo esto la pegaso gris hizo un gesto militar y luego se fue.

- Muy bien chicos vamos a repartir la correspondencia...-dijo Spitifire haciendole señas a Fleetfoot para que se acercara-reparte estás...  
- Si capitana¡

Y tomando la acción con la palabra Fleetfoot comenzó a repartir las cartas entre sus compañeros mientras que Spitfire llamo en privado a Soarin, el pegaso tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que se avecinaba pero decidió hacerse el valiente y fue donde Spitfire seguido por la mirada burlona de alguno de sus compañeros.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí la conti espero poder actualizar pronto**


End file.
